Devilheart
by Speedfreaker
Summary: When a Nidoking fires a move unknown to Pokemon Researchers, chaos ensues. Prepare yourself for an onslaught of pure unadulterated evil. Yes, MissingNo is the main character, now shut up. I don't want to hear any b.s.
1. Chapter 1

Devilheart

A Pokemon Fanfiction

Written by the Pokemon Writer

I don't own Pokemon, no?

Um...duh, it's rated M? Reader beware...especially if you're 9 years old and love pokemon. This'll give you different POV's on the peaceful world. Rated M due to lots of violence, occasional language, and moar violence. (Yes, that's intentional. -_-)

Chapter One: Disturbance

A Rhydon roared as it somersaulted backwards, catching itself on a wall and firing a Hyper Beam. The opponent, a Nidoking, easily sidestepped the energy blast, and let loose an Earthquake that sent Rhydon tumbling. Rhydon easily regained its footing, only to be cut short by a Mega Punch to the face. Rhydon shook off the blow, and landed a Horn Attack that pushed Nidoking back a few feet. The battlers roared as the fight raged on, and the ground shook with their every strike. Rhydon raged forward and attempted to strike with a Horn Drill, only to be dodged by Nidoking and hit with Double Kick. Nidoking leapt into the air after Rhydon, and Double Kicked him into the ground, and fired a move unlike the world had ever seen. It charged up two Hyper Beams, fused them, and fired an attack that would soon be called Alpha Beam. The Rhydon was shredded by the attack, bits of rock and gore splattering the soil. Nidoking laughed with the ecstasy of victory, and strode away from the crater. Shortly afterward, a Trainer by the name of Nade discovered the Nidoking testing the attack on a large boulder, shattering it with no effort. Nade thought, 'Hmm. Maybe this attack will be useful on my long journey!' Then Nade hurled an Ultra Ball at the Nidoking, which it dodged. It then sighted him, and the last thing Nade saw was a HUGE beam of energy coming right at him. Nidoking snickered as Nade was killed by the blast, and opened the Poke Balls, miraculously intact. He released a Weavile, Drapion, Arbok, Weezing, Muk, and an Empoleon. He smashed the Poke Balls, setting them free, and it watched as the Pokemon wandered off to their natural homes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Devilheart

Chapter Two: Nidoking's Journey

Several fight scenes, and a chance encounter with a Legendary who also knows Alpha Beam! What's next in Nidoking's adventures!

Nidoking sighed to himself as he gathered his storehouse of Berries and put them in a small satchel. He attached it to his back, and he continued onward. Away from the remains of Rhydon...of Nade...  
Nidoking cried out, pain flaring in his head. He gripped the sides of his head as he fell to his knees, and doubled over, praying to Arceus it would stop, the Arceus-forsaken pain should, would, WILL STOP-  
Nidoking's migraine disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared. Consequently, this left Nidoking VERY angry, and was ready to fight anything. Fortunately, another Nidoking came out of some woods, and sighted him. Nikadin (The main Nidoking) shouted a challenge. "Hey, asshole! Yeah, you! I'm mad as hell over here, and I'm about to whip your punk-ass!"

The other Nidoking gave Nikadin an odd look, and transformed into something the likes of Nikadin had ever seen. It had zombie-esque hands, and a ghostly body, with an odd set of eyes and a creepy grin, that always seemed lopsided and giddy. "Whatcha talkin' about, maan? I'm just a MissingNo. A Ghost MissingNo."

"A...MissingNo?"  
"Yup!"  
"...What's that?"  
MissingNo fell over, anime style, and said, "A failed experiment of humans, I am. They attempted to clone Mewtwo again, only...I came out, not a "Mewthree", or whatever they called it. I destroyed their lab promptly, and here I am!"  
"Um...awkward?"  
"You could say that."

END OF CHAPTER

Nidoking meets a MissingNo, and a Ghost one at that! Will MissingNo ever prove himself on the field of battle! 


	3. Chapter 3

Devilheart

Chapter Three: The Fight of Aegis A fight with one of the Regis! Nidoking must team up with MissingNo to defeat this Pokemon!

Nikadin and MissingNo moved through the forest, Nikadin's movements slow, but stealthy, but MissingNo's quick, blurry speeds were enough to counteract. The forest shivered and moaned with the winds as they moved about. A lone cry drifted through the forest...  
"gigigigigigi..."  
MissingNo looked at Nikadin, who wore a startled look on his face, said, "You hear something?"  
"Yeah. Sounded like...a Snorunt?"  
"It did! Let's move!"

When they entered the clearing where the Snorunt was, what they say in the center was definitely NO Snorunt. It was a Regice, mad as hell and ready to fight. Nikadin staggered back a few steps, and MissingNo stopped him. The Regice turned towards them, and they heard a loud "GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI!"  
"...Crap. Do we have to...?"  
"...Kick his ass," MissingNo finished. "Yeah, let's do this."

FIGHT: MissingNo/Nikadin V.S. Regice, the Golem of Ice

The enemies circled around the clearing. The only thing you could hear were Nikadin's bleary pants of breath. Regice's (Braille?) eyes narrowed at the duo. Then Regice lurched at them. Nikadin stopped him with a fierce Double Kick, only to be pushed aside by Blizzard. Regice then turned to MissingNo, who was-  
Gone?  
Suddenly, Regice felt pain scream in his legs as he felt a powerful Alpha Beam hit him under the torso. Regice whipped around, and slammed MissingNo with a powerful Ice Beam. MissingNo shrugged off the attack, and raced toward Regice, who hit him with another Ice Beam, forcing MissingNo to crash into a tree, the force of impact snapping it like a toothpick. Regice suddenly felt Arceus-forsaken agony as Nikadin blasted him with a powerful Flamethrower. "EAT THIS, YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!" Then Nikadin fired Alpha Beam...straight into Regice's apparent chest, and caused the dying Golem to stagger backwards, water and blood alike leaking from the hole. Regice looked hatefully at Nikadin, and muttered, "Gigigigiiii..." And then Regice died, leaving a bloody (and watery) mess strewn on the ground. Nikadin said, "...We did it? We actually beat an Elemental Golem?"  
MissingNo responded with a "Yup", and promptly fainted.

END OF CHAPTER

MissingNo and Nikadin had a helluva fight with Regice, the cold-hearted Golem of Ice! Rumor holds that Regirock is in the Union Cave! Will Nikadin and MissingNo prove themselves there!


	4. Chapter 4

Devilheart

Chapter Four: Rocky Redemption

Last time we saw MissingNo and Nikadin, they had just finished battling the cold Regice! What's next, an extinguished Infernape! No, but there is Regirock...

Nikadin and MissingNo were trekking towards the Union Cave. On their warpath was, oddly enough, an Infernape- with ZERO flame- trying to put on a pair of skinny jeans...  
MissingNo said, "Um, what the fu-" He was promptly whacked on the head with a large rock.  
"Oi, watch your mouth. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
"...Dude. I HAVE no mom. Remember, the failed clone is ME?"  
"Oh, almost forgot."  
"You DID forget, you sore little liar!"  
"Fine, I admit it. Look, we're almost at the cave...but you didn't have to be some mean..."  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"  
Nikadin whined, as if awe-struck by the harsh words of MissingNo. BUT, MissingNo saw a solitary tear roll down Nikadin's purple cheek.  
"Look, man, I apologize for that crap I just threw at you."  
Nikadin gave MissingNo a confused look before they entered the cave.

They were in the Union Cave. An unfortunate Teddiursa was getting bit by two Zubat, each one sucking his blood. Eventually, the bear was almost a corpse, and a Golbat chose to join the vampiric feast. MissingNo fired an Alpha Beam, and it spooked away the Zubat, but it caught the Golbat's attention. Golbat lurched at the two, and a quick Mega Punch killed the Golbat, blood spattering on some stalagmites. MissingNo wandered over to the Teddiursa, and checked for a pulse. "Yeah, I think he's alive."  
"Good. What are we gonna do..."  
"About the Golbat? I know..."

They ate it. The delicious wings were, oddly enough, a delicacy for Ursaring. They said they were "MAGICALLY DELICIOUS!" This would be enough to confuse the travelers. Eventually, they heard a "Guroaaah...Guroaah..."  
"Hm. Do you think that's a lost Graveler?"  
"Never heard of one living in the cave, but let's check anyway."

When they entered the room, stalactites and stalagmites greeted them, along with the sight of Regirock. "GUROAAAAH! GIURUOAAH!"  
"Holy shi-" MissingNo was bapped with another rock.  
"I said watch your big mouth."

BATTLE: MissingNo/Nikadin V.S. Regirock, the Rock Solid Golem

Regirock attacked before Nikadin and MissingNo had time to prepare. Nikadin was knocked against some stalagmites, while MissingNo was locked in a fistfight with Regirock. Regirock won out, and smashed MissingNo against the wall, and pummeled him with Zap Cannon. Nikadin lashed out with Earthquake, which tripped Regirock, and this allowed MissingNo to hit with a Hydro Pump. Regirock staggered back, and barely avoided landing in a waterfall, which apparently led below the earth. MissingNo and Nikadin combined their Alpha Beams to create Omega Beam, which pushed Regirock into the waterfall from the sheer force. They could see Regirock's body being shredded by the water's power as it tumbed underground, never to be seen again. MissingNo muttured, "Daaaaymn," and then he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. The travelers had won again.

So, the rock-sturdy Golem, Regirock, couldn't last against Nikadin and MissingNo! The unusual Infernape...Will he be seen again? Will the third Regi show itself? These questions, and more, will be answered in the next chapters of Devilheart! 


	5. Chapter 5

Devilheart

Chapter Five: Hard As Steel

Nikadin collapsed to his knees, exhausted. MissingNo and Nikadin had been travelling along the same beaten path for 12 days now. "Are you sure we're going the right way, MissingNo?"  
MissingNo examined his map, and said, "Yeah, we should be getting near Ecruteak City. In the Tin Tower...the three Legendary Dogs rest. You think we could beat them?"  
"Heck yeah. They're DOGS, for Arceus's sake! We could get them any day!"  
"I'm not sure..."

They got in the tower undetected. The occasional Gastly or Ratatta would look at them curiously, but they would get back to minding their own business. Eventually, they were in a cavernous room. What surprised them, though was the only sight in the room was a wounded Entei, and a-  
"VWEUWWW!"  
"Rotten filth! I will see to it you are a heap of molten slag!"  
"VWEUWWW!"  
"DO YOU EVEN CARE!"  
"VWEUWUWUWUWWW!"  
Witht that, the Registeel flung Entei towards the travelers, almost killing them. Fortunately, Entei was out cold. "Looks like we have to deal with an angry Registeel."  
"Let's do this."  
"VWEUWWW!"

BATTLE: Nikadin/MissingNo V.S. Registeel, the Solid-Steel Golem

Registeel lunged at the two, but fortunately, they dodged, sending Registeel tumbling, almost falling off. It recovered quickly, however, and struck Nikadin with Iron Head, slinging him against the wall. "NIKADIN!"  
"MissingNo, I'll be fine!"  
"VWEUWUWUWUWUUUWW!"  
"OH SHI-" At that precise moment, Entei slammed Registeel with a powerful Fire Blast. Registeel slammed Entei into Nikadin, enraged. MissingNo copied Fire Blast and Iron Head, and unleased the newly formed attack, Iron Blast. The Fire/Steel type move slammed Registeel with enough force to snap its supposedly unbreakable body. Entei looked at MissingNo, and said, "Hey, aren't you the Pokemon that escaped from the Cinnabar Lab?  
"Unh-huh."  
"Can I team up with you?"  
"Hmm...Nikadin seems to enjoy the idea, as do I, so, yeah."

END OF CHAPTER.

Exciting! Entei has joined Nikadin and MissingNo, lending the power of fire to the travelers! But the war is just beginning...Can our heroes infiltrate Goldenrod City and find out what the humans are planning? 


End file.
